Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, display apparatuses have been used for various purposes. As the display apparatuses are thin and light weight, their usage range has become wide.
In particular, recently, flat panel display apparatuses are further studied and are manufactured.
The display apparatus, in more detail, the flat panel display apparatus, has a plurality of various films. When an external force is applied to the flat panel display apparatus, or due to a process condition during the manufacture of the flat panel display apparatus, the various films may be damaged or may create a path of crack propagation.
When display apparatuses are formed from one mother substrate, the manufacture may include a process of cutting the mother substrate so as to separate the display apparatuses.
During the cutting process, a crack may occur on the films of the display apparatus, and the films may create a path of crack propagation.
Accordingly, durability of the display apparatus is affected.